


And We Were Dancing Like Them

by krunchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krunchy/pseuds/krunchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you know each of them has an individual shape?"</p><p>A short glance to the left. A twitching mouth, corners moving upwards.</p><p>"Oh yeah? How's that even possible?" There was a hint of amusement in his tone, the kind you feel when you remember similar conversations that lie in the past.</p><p>"They are conglomerations of frozen ice crystals. When they fall from the sky, they pass the Earth's atmosphere. Due to the different temperatures and humidity regimes they undergo on their way, they form into complex shapes of different varieties, nearly unique in their structure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Were Dancing Like Them

**Author's Note:**

> It's snowing a lot right now and I've been wanting to start writing something like this for a while now. I only read through this once, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes I may have overlooked (my keyboard sometimes isn't working properly.)

 

 

_______________________

  
There was snow.

As the days had become colder, the November rain had gradually started to give way to thick white snowflakes that now covered the ground like a white blanket.  There was no sound except the occasional rustling of the twigs of a tree, shaken by the wind.

Underneath, on a bench, two figures sat, unmoving. They sat in silence, watching the snow fall  from the sky.   
At first glance, nothing about them would have seemed odd, but if you looked closely, you'd notice that the man to the left, dark-haired and blue-eyed, had his slightly tattered trenchcoat hanging open, but wasn't reacting to the cold at all. His companion was clad in much warmer clothes and had a blanket wrapped around him as well. His green eyes scanned the landscape before them, slowly, without haste. They had all the time in the world now. No demons to hunt, no monsters to be afraid of, just the two of them sitting there, quietly. 

                                                                                                            
"Did you know each of them has an individual shape?"  
  
A quick glance to the left. A twitching mouth, corners moving upwards.  
  
"Oh yeah? How's that even possible?" There was a hint of amusement in his tone, the kind you feel when you remember similar conversations that lie in the past.  
  
"They are conglomerations of frozen ice crystals. When they fall from the sky, they pass the Earth's atmosphere. Due to the different temperatures and humidity regimes they undergo on their way, they form into complex shapes of different varities, nearly unique in their structure."

"...huh."  
  
"The ice reflects the entire spectrum of light, which is why to you, they appear white."   
  
"...huh." They lapsed back into silence, before the man to the right opened his mouth again.   
  
"Wait, so they aren't actually white?"  
  
"No."   
  
"But you can see what they really look like?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"Well what, Dean?"  
  
He barely resisted rolling his eyes.  
  
"What _do_ they look like then?"  
  
A smile played around the blue-eyed man's lips.  
  
"They... _shine_ with all the colors that the world has. They consist of ice, thus they themselves are colorless, but when the light is reflected by them..." He paussed, searching for the right words. "It makes them seem like they are not so much falling as they are dancing to the ground. It's beautiful. I wish I could show it to you."  
  
Green eyes looked up to the sky once more, following the slow movements of the falling flakes. A soft smile formed on his face.   
  
"I can imagine."  
  
He closed his eyes and let his head fall to the side, onto the beige fabric of the trenchcoat. An arm came up around his shoulder, pulling him closer. He'd miss this, miss this closeness, miss this smell, miss the nights spent tangled up in warm blankets, in each other, miss the whispered words that were lost to the dark, miss seeing those blue eyes looking at him, through him.   
  
"It won't be like that for very long."  
  
A low and slightly tired chuckle.  
  
"Dammit, Cas, stop reading my mind!"  
  
"Sometimes your thoughts are so loud that I can hear them without having to listen."

There was a pause, then:

"You'll be there? And Sammy too when it's his time?"  
  
Blue eyes turned to meet green ones, slowly wandering over skin that had once been smooth and freckled, but was now wrinkled and covered in age spots. And when he looked beyond and deeper, his eyes settled on a soul, shaped by the life it had lived through, but still as radiant as he remembered it from the first time he had laid eyes on it, in a dark place when it had been battered, frayed around its edges, but more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen before.   
  
"Of couse."  
  
 "...good."  
  
 After that, they didn't speak anymore. They sat and watched the snowflakes dance. 

In silence. 


End file.
